the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Unifying Force
Ordo Disciples: "Will this restless need for something more never end?" The Disciples are men and women who have gazed inward and witnessed the infinite void that dwells in every soul (the 'God-shaped hole'). In a moment of supernatural insight they have gained for themselves the knowledge of how to draw upon this void for power, and how to use it to absorb the matter and properties of other things. Disciples tend to be very emotional people, relying on their feelings and instincts to guide them. They have a reputation for being open (a little too open, to be honest) and encouraging of other people's ideas. AKA: 'The Hippies.' Disciple Degrees Attributes Template Talking Down Facts: -Disciples can absorb things and gain some of their properties through physical touch. This could be as simple as touching someone to gain some of their strength and memories or it could be as dramatic as physically absorbing something to heal damage.. -Shifting Sickness = Disciples can get caught up in a need to keep shifting, a need which becomes like an addiction. They say this happens to Disciples who haven't found their place 'in God' yet and thus feel a constant need or itch to keep shifting from one thing to the next. -Disciples cannot steal supernatural powers, but they can duplicate supranormal powers. -Through physical contact, a Disciple can share their minds with others. This is a two way street: the two minds are effectively joined together as one, and what one knows now so does the other. -This isn't an exact science: essentially the same Disciple can 'absorb' from the same individual twice and get two slightly different attributes each time. -Disciples wrestle with depression, if they go for too long without connecting with something, especially something emotionally meaningful to them, they often enter a state of depression. -Disciples tend to fixate on the beauty of things, since doing so helps them to envision the properties of the thing itself and thus absorb it. A lot of artists make up the ranks of the Disciples. -Unfortunately beauty can also be their Achilles heel: truly beautiful things have been known to entrance Disciples, leaving them momentarily open to suggestion or attack. -A Disciples' ability to absorb (that is, the amount of whatever properties they absorb) seems tied to their passions. The more passionate they are, the more they absorb. Horror stories circulate of Disciples who, in fits of ecstasy, 'accidentally' absorbed someone else entirely into themselves - effectively killing them. -The most common properties absorbed are one or two physical attributes, memories and skills. However, all of it eventually dissipates - except for memories. Disciples often walk around with whole lifetimes worth of memories not their own. -This Order practices a "Memory Matrix" tradition wherein heroes of old are never forgotten as Disciples intentionally 'transfer' memories from themselves to younger members of the Order. This creates a gestalt consciousness to the Order, thus, no member ever truly dies as something of themselves lives on inside other Disciples. -Disciples are ardent supporters of the Teachings of Gamiliel, and opponents of the practice of Lex Talionis. -Disciples tend to clump together, especially along lines of lifestyle and theology. Which means if you pick a fight with one of them, chances are you'll soon enough have a problem with many of them. -Emotions are important to the Disciples. They tend to be highly emotional people and they base much of their decisions off of how they feel, be it for good or bad. Disciples also get angry with people who don't feel for others or who come across as apathetic. -Because of the similarity in their Aspects, Disciples and Gatherers are close allies. Penchant For Liberalism: The other Orders view the Disciples as a group of liberal hippy types, and to be fair many of their number do live up to such a stereotype. But it would be wrong to paint them as goofy, odd-ball followers of esoteric theological and political teachings. If it seems like Disciples tend to associate with the political position of Liberal, it's because the nature of their Order is all about crossing barriers and being connected with others. -http://www.thechristianleft.org/ -http://www.redletterchristians.org/ -http://www.huffingtonpost.com/religion/ Character Fusion: Disciples are unique among the Established Orders in that an entirely separate Order of Adepts is dependent on them for their own existence. The Order of Hybrids can only be created by Disciples who fuse Adepts with other Supernaturals, creating an entirely new and even more powerful Supernatural in their place. Disciples treat the practice of Character Fusion with reverence, sometimes called the it the art of Soul-Binding. Hybrids exist with the fused abilities, physiology and powers of the two Supernaturals, along with their own conscious minds. Most Hybrids are two separate minds trapped in the same head, although exceptionally skilled Disciples have been known to create Hybrids with thoughts in near perfect sync. Hybrids are often powerful and strong, and they usually feel a sense of affection or even parental love for the Order of Disciples, especially the Disciple that created them. Yoga: The practice of physical meditation and being at peace that is Yoga has become increasingly popular among the members of the Order of Disciples. Yoga is viewed with suspicion by Western Adepts, but the Disciples swear that the Eastern philosophers often associated with it are not necessary, and that Yogic practices are excellent for maintaining health. -http://www.yogabasics.com/ References: -http://christianity.about.com/od/peopleofthebible/tp/12-Apostles.htm -http://www.gotquestions.org/Christian-discipleship.html -http://www.bobmarley.com/ -https://www.facebook.com/BobMarley -http://religiondispatches.org/no-its-still-yogaphobia/ -https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu5XvfhD9rEJOFy4fRL7xbw Category:God